Suprise or Suprises
by DOOLloverGLEEK
Summary: This is a fic were Will gets pregnant with Sonny's baby, No Gabi YAAY I dont own anything, rated T, Language, All belongs to DOOL Mpreg
1. Somthings Diffrent

**This has a bit of Wilson part in DOOL 11/14 in the beginning but changed up a little.**

**Surprise or Surprises?**

"Maybe I should go away more often," Will exclaimed out of breath with a satisfied smirk. "Better not," Sonny says with a chuckle. "Next time will you come with me?" "Yeah, when I can get away from the coffee shop, we'll go." "Ok." "Sonny…" "Yes Will." "I love you." "I love you too."

**1 Week Later**

I'm sitting in my economics class listening to my lecture when all of a sudden; bile starts to make its way up my throught. I quickly got up, grabbed a trash can, and let it all out. When I am done I felt a hand on my shoulder, I snapped my head towards the hand, finding out that it's my economics teacher, a worried expression sketched out on his face. "Will, go home, I'll email you the rest of the work." I nodded my head, grabbing my stuff.

Once I get to the apartment, I park the car and get out; while I'm getting out of the seat I feel a sharp pain in my lower back, I just shrugged it off and went inside. Once inside, I realized that Sonny wasn't there, indicating that he was working. I go to the kitchen, deciding to devour something delectable. I consumed all my options, finding none. I decided to go to Common Grounds and eat something there. It looks like Sonny's going to have a surprise visit from me at work today, I thought with a smile.

I drove to Common Grounds, ending up at the front of the shop. I go inside to see Sonny on the phone, his back facing me, I go up to him, wrap my arms around his waist and kiss his neck. He turns around, with his blinding smile that I love so much, tells the person on the phone that he has to go and hangs up. "Hey babe, I thought you had class." "I did, but then I threw up." "You what, ok, I'm taking you to the hospital right now," Sonny said taking off his apron. "Sonny I'm fine." "Not if you're throwing up, come on." "But you have work; you can't just leave the coffee shop." "Yes I can and I will, I'll get someone to cover for me until T comes in." "How did I ever end up with an amazing boyfriend like you?" "I don't know, just did." I smiled at his response.

Once in the car everything is silent, but not for long. I hunch over the seat screaming in pain as I felt a stab of pain in my lower abdomen. "Baby what's the matter, please talk to me." "I don't know but it hurts Sonny." "It's ok babe, just breathe we're pulling in right now."

Sonny stopped the car and hopped out running inside. I looked up to the sky and prayed that I was going to be ok. "Yes my boyfriend, he's in a lot of pain and we don't know what's wrong," I could hear Sonny's frantic voice; I looked up to see Sonny and a nurse with a wheel chair coming my way. "Will I'm Nurse Butler and I'll be taking care of you, your boyfriend and I are going to help you into the wheel chair." I nodded my head, and gave both of them my arms to lift me up.

We all rushed into the hospital with anticipation, me holding my stomach with one hand and the other squeezing Sonny's when I felt pain. We went into a room with white walls and large machines. Sonny helped me out of the chair and carried me to the bed. The nurse left to get the doctor; and came back with a hospital gown and water. "He will be with you in a minute, just breath honey, and drink some water." When I did as I was told; she left.

"Baby, I'm so sorry." "Hey Sonny why are you sorry, you didn't do anything wrong, its ok, I'm ok." With that said I gave him a reassuring kiss, when the doctor came in. "Mr. Horton, what seems to be the problem?" "Well I've been throwing up and I've been having a lot of back pain." "Well I'll go ahead and take some blood and go have it tested, then hopefully we'll know what the problem is" the doctor said with a smile. Once Sonny and I shook his hand he left. "Sonny can you help me get this on?" He grabbed the hospital gown, while I stripped my cloths. "I don't know Will, I'm much better at taking your clothes off, than I am putting them on." "Ha-ha-ha" I said sarcastically, Sonny looked at me with a cheesy grin. After helping me put the gown on, he went and put my cloths in a bag. When he came back, I was sitting on the side of my bed; he came over and sat next to me. "You should try going to sleep baby, it could help." I smiled up at him, giving him a longing kiss, "Yeah, it would probably help, you just have to stay here" "always" and with that he helped me into bed, and kissed my forehead, as I drifted off into a deep sleep.


	2. The News

**1 Hour Later**

**Sonny POV:**

Will's sleeping while I wait for the doctor to come and tell us what's wrong. I look down; to see Will sleeping blissfully on the bed. He's had a hard couple of days with school and his family, how does he do it? He thinks he's lucky to have me, I shake my head, no, I'm lucky to have him, while I think this I find myself pushing away a strand of hair from his face.

He's so god damn gorgeous, god I love him.

**Will POV:**

I feel Sonny shake my shoulder; I open my eyes to see my Sonny and the doctor. Sonny pulls up a chair next to me and takes my hand; we both look up to the doctor. "Ok so this is going to sound strange, and I mean strange, it's not very common anymore but still very possible." Sonny looked at me with a worried expression and I looked at Sonny with a blank expression. Sonny spoke up first, "what is it?"

"Will, your pregnant, congratulations."


	3. Its Ok

_"Will, your pregnant, congratulations…"_

That was the only thing I could hear at the moment. How in the hell did I Will Horton get pregnant, I'm a guy. What is wrong with me?

"Doctor will you give me and my boyfriend a minute." "Yes Mr. Kiriakis, I'll be right outside if you need me." I nodded my head and went over to comfort my boyfriend. "Hey babe are you ok," I looked at a scared and ill-looking Will.

He looked up at me with tears in his eyes, "Sonny I'm so sorry, I didn't know that this could happen, I'm sorry." I started to cry, at how Will was reacting to the news, why is he apologizing, does he think I'm mad at him.

"Will, babe look at me," when he didn't look up at me, I moved so that I was holding him in my arms, I tilted his chin up with my hand until he was looking at me.

"Will, why are you crying?" "Because I messed up, and now you're going to leave me because I'm a weird freak who can get pregnant." I internally laugh at his acquisition. "Babe, I'm not going to leave you, you are amazing and I love you, you have no idea how happy I am that I have found someone who can give me a baby with both of our DNA." Will looked up with a glint in his eye, are you sure; you know you don't have to pretend like this is the best thing ever." "Will this is amazing, this is the best thing that's happened in my life apart from meeting you of course." "Thank you so much Sonny, I don't know what I would do without you." "Let's not think about that, let's think about you, me, and this amazing baby." "I love you so much Sonny." "I love you too."


	4. Picture

A few moments later the doctor walked in, "is everything ok in here?" "Yes sir" Sonny said while I nodded my head in response. "Well it's still early to find out the gender, but would you like to see the baby?" "Yes" we both said simultaneously. "Ok well let's get you on the table." "Can you lift up your shirt for me please." I did as I was told, Sonny helped me onto the table, and I lifted my shirt. The doctor went away for a minute to get something which resulted in Sonny coming up to rub my stomach. "God you're beautiful, I love you so much." "I love you to Sonny."

The doctor came back with a bottle of jell and papers. "Will this might be cold, ok." I nodded my head, and he took action. I jumped at the coldness of the jell, which felt like an ice-cube being shoved on my abdomen. The doctor and Sonny chuckled which made me give Sonny a pout, which resulted in him kissing it off.

The doctor took out a weird thing that resembled a wand and used it to smother jell on my skin. He turned on a machine, still holding the wand to my abdomen, and rubbing the instrument until an image of a very small blob appeared on the screen.

The image took my breath away; I looked up at Sonny to find him with fresh tears falling to the earth." "Will honey, that's our baby" "I know," I said with a sob. "How many pictures would you like" the doctor said in a calm and quiet voice. "I know that this is a big number, but could we have fifteen" Sonny asked. "We have a really big family" Will spoke up to clarify why. "Of course you may, I will leave to go get those, you may go and check out if you would like, and I'll bring them to the desk," when he was done talking, he made an exit.

Sonny faced me with tears in his eyes, "baby I am so proud of you and I am happy that we have this baby in our life" I smiled at his statement and grabbed his head to smash our lips together before we had to take leave and go to the front desk.


	5. Starving

Once we arrive at the front desk we are met with a smiling blond. "Hello are you guys ready to check out?" "Yes ma'am" Sonny said with a blinding smile. "Well don't you look happy" she turned to Will "is he your husband?" "No, not yet anyway, he's my boyfriend" "Well don't you two make the cutest couple" I blushed at her comment. Sonny smiled and rubbed my back while she handed us the papers to fill out so we could leave.

We went to go sit down so Sonny could fill out the papers, I sat behind him and took out a picture of the sonograms and smiled, I took my hand and rubbed it over the image of our unborn baby. Sonny must have looked up from the papers because he wrapped his arm around my torso, hand on my stomach. "This is so… unbelievable." Sonny smiled leaning over giving me a peck on the lips. He then went back to the paper work, when he was done he came over, took my hand and led me out to the car.

He helped me into the car, ran over to his side of the car and hopped in. "Sonny?" "Yes baby" "Can we please go to Common Grounds and get one of those pumpkin scones, I'm craving one so bad right now" "Oh using me for my scones, I see how it is." He said with a smile. I rolled my eyes in response, "well it's going to get ten times worse further into the pregnancy, so you better be ready." "Yes, well I have no problem getting you whatever you want or need." "I love you Sonny." "I love you too."

When we get to Common Grounds, Sonny hops out of the car like earlier and helps me out. He then puts his hand on my lower back and guides me into the building. Inside we are met with a silent Common Grounds, and the pleasant smell of coffee. Sonny then guides me to an empty booth, while he goes to get me a scone. When he's gone I take out the picture of the baby and look at it in amazement, I still couldn't believe that this was real.

Sonny comes back and catches me with the photo. "You are going to be one protective daddy." I look up to him and smile, "I'm not going to be the only one," I said with a smirk. Sonny leaned down towards me and pecked my lips. He handed me the scone and a hot chocolate. "Thank you for this, and thank you for staying with me throughout this." "You're welcome, remember it's as much mine as it is yours, you're not going to go at it alone," Sonny said with a fierce and determined look. I agreed and started to eat.

When I am done eating and drinking my hot chocolate, I looked up to see Sonny now staring at the picture. I moved my things to the side of the table and grabbed his hand. "So baby, I was wondering when we should start telling people." "Whenever you want is fine with me, I mean you are caring the baby so it's your call sweet heart." "Have I ever told you how much I love you?" "Yes, but not enough times" I slid in the booth that he currently sat in, grabbing his face in the process. I love you (Kiss) I love you (Kiss) I love you (Kiss). He smiled at me, took my hand and told one of his employees that he was leaving, with a nod of the head we left.


	6. Chabi (Chad Abi!)

We were outside of Common Grounds when we are met with two friendly faces. "Hey Abi, Chad" "Hey guys how are you?" "Fantastic" we said in unison. "Are you guys hiding something?" Abi says in a teasing tone, as Chad was smirking at us. "Pshh, what, no" Sonny said in a nervous tone. "Hey babe, I think that it's fine to tell them, I mean if it's ok with you." "Of course it is Will, like I said if it's ok with you it's ok with me." "Guys, your kind of scaring us a bit" said Chad. "Um well" Sonny came over to me grabbed my hand and kissed my check. "Ok um so I threw up this morning in class this morning, with stomach pains, so Sonny took me to the doctor, umm." Sonny stepped up and put his hand over my stomach.

All of a sudden we hear this high pitch squealing and we are both engulfed by Abi in a hug. "This is so amazing; you're going to have a baby, oh my god!" All three of us looked over at Chad to see his expression, and when we do we see a massive grin on his face. "You guys are going to make great fathers." "Thank you so much you two, for being so supportive of this" Will said in a watery voice. "Are you ok honey?" "Yes… damn hormones." Everyone laughed at his answer.

"Can you guys please not tell anyone yet; we're still trying to figure this all out." "Sure thing buddy, we promise" Chad exclaimed. "I love you both so much, you guys are the best cousins ever." Abi said, hugging them, tears streaking down her face. "Thank you" Sonny and I said together. Sonny and I looked at each other, he grabbed my hand and we were off.


	7. Grandma Pt1

"Well, Sonny that went a lot better than I had expected." "Babe what did you think they would do?" "I don't know, think I was weird and run away from me." "You and I both know that, that wouldn't have happened." Sonny said in a serious voice. I looked at him and smiled, "you're right, guess I'm just over reacting." "It's ok to be nervous," Sonny said wrapping his arms around my waist and kissing the inside of my neck.

"Gosh I love you so much" I could feel Sonny smile into my neck, and giggled as the soft kisses brought a shiver down my spine. "Sonny, I have a few more people who I would like to tell, before we go back home." "That's fine with me sweet heart, only if you're sure." "I am, let's go."

Sonny helps me into the car and I direct him to my Grandma Marlena house, to tell her about the pregnancy. I wasn't as worried as I was telling Chad and Abi because; my grandma is always there for me no matter what, just like she was there for me when I was coming out. So it's less nerve-racking, telling her. Sonny holds my hand the entire way there.

When we get to our destination Sonny helps me out and we both walk up to the door, hand in hand. Sonny knocked on the door until answered, but not by Grandma Marlena, but by Grandma Kate." "Hi Will what are you doing here?" I'm here to see grandma Marlena, what are you doing here?" "I'm here to discuss some things with Marlena, business related, but since you need to talk to here I will leave." I was trying to figure out if I should tell her now since she's here as well. "Actually grandma could you stay, you need to hear this to." Sonny came up to me and squeezed my hand in reassurance, telling me that it would all work out. Grandma Kate gave me a worried expression "is everything ok?" "Yes, just need to clear some things up." "Ok well I'll go get Marlena from the kitchen and then we'll talk about it." Sonny and I nodded are heads in affirmation. "I'm so proud of you Will" Sonny said with a tear streaking down his sun-kissed skin. "I'm proud of you too, you're my whole support system in this, and I can't even imagine what it would be like to go through it without you." When done talking, Sonny and Will kiss each other, both of their tears making a trail down to the floor.


	8. Grandma Pt2

"Hi Will, Sonny" Grandma Marlena said. "Hi grandma," I said while giving her a hug. "What brings you two boys over today?" "Grandma, can you and Grandma Kate go sit down." "Is everything ok Will, your worrying me." "Yeah I think so, it just depends on how you take the news" I said in a shaky voice. Marlena gave me a worried look, but listened and sat down with Kate. I go sit in front of them on the other couch, while Sonny comes and joins me.

"Well how do I say this…?" I try to find the right words but I end up finding none. "Whatever it is sweetie you can tell us, we won't judge you or think any less of you." "O-ok" I managed to choke out. "Ok so Impregnant" "What was that Will" I was starting to freak out, I just can't say it out loud, what am I going to do? Wait, the picture, I look towards Sonny and ask him for the picture, he smiles and hands me it while giving me a peck on the lips.

Once I had the picture in my possession, I turned towards my grandma's and give them the picture. With the picture out of my grasp I quickly turn towards Sonny, and hide my head in his neck. I eventually heard sobs coming from both grandmas. I lifted my head to see both sobbing and cooing over the baby picture. "Will is this baby yours and Sonny's?" Kate said with tears streaking down her face. "Yes" "and are you trying to tell us that your pregnant?" Marlena questioned. I nodded my head; all of a sudden I'm pulled into a hug. "We are so happy for you and Sonny" "Yes, and if you need anything, and I mean anything whether it be money, cloths, a crib don't hesitate to call me." Kate exclaimed. I look over to Sonny smiling at me; I smile back in happiness, at the fact that my grandmas accepted me in this whole situation. "I love you guys so much," I say as they hug me again, the next thing Kate says makes me cry, "Sonny come on join the hug, you are a part of this family too." I let out a sob, "I love you all so much" I'm so happy this worked out, I whispered to myself.


	9. Morning

In the morning I wake up to feel a cold sensation surrounding me, I reach out for my "life support" AKA Sonny, but when I do, there's nothing to grab on to accept the empty sheets. Eventually I'm hit with the heavenly smell of coffee. I open my eyes and blink a couple of times to get a focus on my surroundings, when I do; I see the picture of our baby on the night stand next to the picture of Sonny and me from last Christmas. While gazing at the photo I put a hand on my stomach and rub it in a circular motion, the door then silently opens; I look over to find Sonny in his sweats, shirtless and holding a tray full of food, I smile at his gesture.

He steps into the room putting down the tray on the night stand next to me. He sits on our bed and looks up at me with hungry eyes. I smirk, and grab a piece of toast to put in my mouth teasingly; he gives me his signature puppy dog eyes, as if saying "what about me?" I put down the toast; grab his face, and smashing our lips together. When our lips touch, Sonny instantly relishes a low growl of want into my mouth, before this make-out session could escalate, I stopped it. Sonny frowned in displeasure, I smiled pecking him on the lips, and I then grabbed the toast, shoving it all into my mouth.

As I'm eating, I lay down on Sonny's chest as he rubs my unclothed belly. "Hey Will?" "Hum" I respond. "We need to tell other people, you know that right?" Ugh, I knew this was coming; I slowly get up and face Sonny. "Yes, your right we do need to tell people, but the one reason I don't want to tell anyone else is because, one, they will judge or two, they will freak out over it, and yes I am talking about my mom, and not only my mom but your mom who hates me with a passion." "Honey you need to relax, the stress isn't good for the baby." I listened to Sonny for once and took a deep breath; Sonny hugged me and kissed me on the check. "Babe let's just go take a bath and relax, just you, me and OUR baby" I nodded in agreement, Sonny leading me into the bathroom.


	10. Bath Pt1

Sonny turns on the water, and helps me get undress, one article of clothing at a time. While he undressed me I couldn't help but tilt my head back and relish a subtle moan. I turned around to find Sonny undressed, I looked him up and down, hungry for his body. He smirked at my look and took my lips, into a kiss. Sonny pulled away from me, and before I knew it I was in his arms, him caring me to the bath, lowering me into the warm and luxurious water.

I sigh as my back hits the end of the tub with a small thud; I opened my eyes to find Sonny standing next to the tub. I looked up at him with a smile and moved forward a bit so that he could get in behind me. When he sat down I moved back resting my head in the crook of his neck breathing in the familiar scent of my boyfriend, I ran my hands over his defined muscles and muscular arms. I turned my head over to face him; I looked at him, chocolate-brown eyes pouring into my ocean blue ones, with a message of "I love you's" hidden in the specs of gold mixed in.

"I love you Will." "Not as much as I love you." I lean into what was supposed to be a simple chaste kiss, but ended up being a ten minute make-out session. I decided to break the kiss as the water was now cool and I didn't want to get sick. I told Sonny that we needed to get out; he nodded in agreement and got up. He grabbed a fluffy towel and helped me stand up. As I stood up, Sonny put his arm around my waist, making sure I didn't slip and wrapped the towel around me. He told me to go sit on the bed while he took care of the water, and clothing.

I sat on the bed rubbing my stomach as Sonny walked in, I looked up, and he was smiling at me, I smiled back sitting up slowly, removing the towel. He came over and wrapped his arms around me kissing my ear; I giggled and slapped his arm away so that I could get dressed. I stood up and put on the loose T-shirt, loose jeans and boxers that he had brought me. As I put these on, Sonny was sitting on the bed, his laptop resting on his knees, glasses on. I furrowed my eyebrow in confusion; I walked over to the bed and sat next to him.

"What are you doing?" "Looking at baby names" Sonny said without taking his eyes off of the computer. "Not that I don't thinks that's a fantastic idea, but don't you think we should tell our parents about this first?" "Yes, but I'm still going to look" "Ok, but we are telling your parents today, so get dressed and be ready in a couple of hours." "Sir, yes, sir" Sonny said with a salute. "You are such a dork babe" "Ahh yes, but I'm your dork" "That you are." I said with a peck to his lips.


	11. SORRY NOT AN UPDATE

**This isn't an update yet I'm sorry there isn't really an excuse except that I've been very lazy, I'm going to write tomorrow and hopefully get it up soon.**

**Please re-read the story I changed some stuff that will hopefully make the story make more sense, so thanks for your understanding and keep those baby names coming.**

**XOXO, Abbie**


	12. Bath Pt2

Thirty minutes later I walk into our bedroom to find Sonny, still on his laptop, searching for baby names. I face him, putting my hands on my hips. Sonny looks up at me, giving me puppy dog eyes, as I glare down at him. "Sonny I know that you're exited, believe me, I am too, but we need to tell our parents about this, before we can do anything fun, ok."

Sonny looks up at me with a pout; I smile grabbing the device from his hands, pulling him out of our shared bed. He puts his arms around me making us switch places; he slowly lowers me down onto the bed, and starts tickling me. "No, Sonny, stop, can't breathe," I say between giggles. Sonny releases me and makes his way to the bathroom, while I get up, to join him. Once I get into the bathroom I start to undress myself, when suddenly I feel two strong hands on the sides of my hips. "Babe, let me help you," Sonny says in a soft whisper.

I smile, nodding my head, intoxicated by the rasp of his voice. He slowly undresses me, my shirt going first; next he drops down stopping at my belly leaving soft kisses all around the exposed flesh. He then slides my pants and boxers down. With all of my clothes discarded; Sonny stands up, looking into my pure blue eyes with nothing but love. Sonny gracefully takes his clothes off and grabs me, gathering me in his arms. I giggle as he kisses my neck. My lover guides me into the bathtub and washes me.

When done cleaning each other, we sit in the warm relaxing water, me leaning on Sonny's chest and him playing with my belly. I put my hand on top of his, and turn my head to face him. I turn around to see that he is smiling down at me. He leans down giving me a soft yet passionate kiss. Sonny pulls away and says "I love you Will" "I love you too Sonny, forever and always."


	13. Dressed

**Ok I am so so so sorry that I havent updated in who knows how long. But I have another chapter up so... Enjoy!**

* * *

As the water starts to cool, Sonny suggests that we get up and get ready. I hesitantly get up and take his hand as he guides me out of the bathroom and to our bed. He has me sit down and goes to the closet to pick out clothes for me to wear. I sat on the bed trying to figure out how exactly we would tell our parents. Before I knew it Sonny came back fully dressed and with my dark blue sweat pants and my white T-shirt in hand. I looked up and smiled at him, "thanks babe" Sonny smiled down at me. "You're welcome my amazing boyfriend." I smiled at him.

Sonny helped me stand up, and helped me get dressed. I lifted my arms and put on my shirt; I sat down and pulled on my sweats. Sonny pulled me up and pulled me against his body, while he looked deeply into my eyes. I blushed, and kissed him with a fiery passion. Sonny pulled back and started to speak.

"Honey we need to go, we will go to speak to my parents first and then yours, ok" "I guess" "Hey babe, don't worry, I'll stand by you." I nodded my head in understanding, "Can we get something to eat first I'm freaking starving." "Yes honey, but right after we must go and tell my parents." "I understand" I smiled happy that Sonny is helping me, but also with the fact that I get to eat.

We went out to the car, Sonny helping me in and we left, heading to Common Grounds for a bite to eat before the drama began.


End file.
